legopiratesofthecaribbeanthevideogamewalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Royal
Walkthrough You begin in te Blacksmith Shop where you need to get the machinery up and running. As Mr. Brown, move over to the glowing bricks to the right and pound on them with your hammer by pressing the Use button to fix the winch. Now, using either character, move over to the damaged wooden gear to the left of the winch and repair it by pressing the Use button. Once this is completed, move over to the crank and turn the key to raise the large wooden gear up into position. Get the gears turning by using the donkey. First, walk over to the crate of carrots and pick one up. Then take it to the donkey. While standing next to the donkey, press the Tag button to climb up onto its back. Ride the donkey over to the orange handel, then press and hold down the Use button so the donkey will pull the handle and get the gears turning. As the bellows heats up the coals, Jack Sparrow comes falling down the chimney right into the coals. You now have to defeat the pirate and prevent him from escaping. Jump off the donkey and take control of Will Turner. Press the Attack button to swing your sword at Jack. Once you get a hit, he will flee to the rafters. Move over to the wagon that Jack has damaged and press the Use button to build a wall you can climb up with the wagon pieces. Climb up the wall to get up to the rafters and then jump down to the platfrom where Jack is waiting. Get a hit on him and he will move out onto a narrow beam. Get a third hit and Jack will jump over to another narrow beam. Keep fighting until you land a fourth hit to cause Jack to run away again. Climb up to the ladder to get to the upper level of the rafters and defeat Jack with a fifth hit. The soldiers arrive to take Jack away. Now that Elizabeth Swann has been captured by pirates, you need to free Jack Sparrow to help you get here back. As Will Turner, move to the far-right cell; it will open as you appraoch. Pick up a bone that falls to the floor. Take the bone back to the left and give it to the Guard Dog. Switch to the Guard Dog and move to the left side. Press the Use button near the small hatch to enter a passageway that leads up to a ledge. Get behind a bench and push it off the ledge. Switch back to Will and pick up the bench. Carry it over to the green pad and set it down. Jump up onto the bench to use the leverage to open the cell door and free Jack. You now need a key for the crank to get out of the prison. Switch to the Guard Dog and move into the last cell on the right. Dig in the rubble by holding down the Use button to reveal a key. Switch to either Jack or Will and pick up the key. Then place it on the crank to the right. Turn the keys of the two cranks to open the door so you can exit the prison. You exit the prison into a courtyard. Jump up onto the barrel on the right side and roll it onto the barrel switch; keep walking to open the gates. Be ready to fight some soldiers who come to stop you. Once the area is clear, move through the open gate to get to the docks. Move down onto the beach and use Jack Sparrow's compass. Select the stack of lumber and follow the compass path to the buried lumber. Switch to the Guard Dog and dig up the lumber. Then, using either Jack or Will, assemble a plank from the lumber to cross a gap. Also use the compass to find a Conch shell that you can put on like a hat. Jump up onto a barrel and roll it across the plank you assembled. Once you get to the open area with several soldiers, jump off the barrel and defeat them with your sword. Use Will to his axe at the soldier in the upstairs window to defeat him. Then roll the barrel into the barrel switch and keep it rolling to open the gate. Head through the gate to get to the lower beach, which leads to the dock. Move along the lower beack and place a barrel over your head. This allows you to walk underwater. Move down into the water and make your way into the cage with the button. The cage will carry you up onto the dock. Take off the barrel and move to get the key on the lower dock to the left. Pick it up and carry it up to the crank. Turn the crank to move a platform. Jump onto the platform and then jump up again to grab onto the rope. Climb up the rope and leap over to higher platform. Use your sword to turn another crank, which launches a grappling hook over to the nearby ship. Jump up to grab onto the rope and then slide down the rope to the ship below. Walk up to the wheel and give it a turn to set sail. Appearances Playable * Will Turner * Mr. Brown * Captain Jack Sparrow * Guard Dog Purchasable * Lieutenant Groves Category:Levels Category:Console Category:The Curse of the Black Pearl Category:P Category:O Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:A Category:L